Pink Blush, Small Crush
by Spontaneous Muse
Summary: Samus had left the Smash universe- however, one fateful day Marth invites her to a smash party, where Samus begins to develop feelings for him. This is a TRUE story... cough... and was adapted to a Brawl story. AU SamusxMarth PeachxPit more inside FLUFF!
1. The Party

Hey, Aleii with as Smashfiction! (haha)

This one is one of my first ROMANCE stories. Its SamusxMarth, and PeachxPit (onesided)

Now,before you say 'ew these pairings are horrible' let me just say, this is based on a TRUE STORY, which is why each character may seem weird, because I matched them with their real-life adaptations.

Alot of the story will happen via IM, since I *coughImeanSamus* don't see him *coughMARTH* enough so I talk to him mostly through IM. IM and stuff will be to the left, anything else will be centered.

Anyways, enjoy! Major fluff in later chapters. Slight OOCness since this is based on people in rl.

Alone-by-the-waterlillies is Peach. JUST SO YA KNOW. =D

* * *

"Its been a while." Said a blonde, smiling idly. On her screen, a flashing IM was waiting to be answered.

Samus Aran had left the Smash universe. She didn't exactly have a choice, her home world called to her. But Samus wasn't upset by leaving, lately everyone's been teasing her and telling her to wear her power suit, because only then was she powerful enough to keep up with the rest of the smashers. Of all the smashers she'd left behind, the only contacts she'd kept was Zelda and Peach, who were her good friends from the beginning, Marth, who was kind of strange, he was slightly roguish but very talented in music, and Link, who was always a good friend, as well as Pikachu, who since after the Subspace Emissary have been partners.

The IM was from Marth. She clicked on her screen.

**Swordpwn: **Are you there?

**BountyhunterS: **What do you think?

**Swordpwn: **How's it going?

**BountyhunterS: **Why do you care?

**Swordpwn: **Aww, don't talk to your friend like that.

**BountyhunterS:** I'll talk to you however I want.

**Swordpwn:** …. You don't seem very happy to hear from me.

**BountyhunterS:** Your right. Hey Marth! How's it goin'! Hows Smash?

**Swordpwn:** Much better.

**BountyhunterS**: So, Im sure you here to talk to me about something.

**Swordpwn:** Yeah, Im having a party in a few days, want to come?

**BountyhunterS:** … who's coming?

**Swordpwn:**Check you email.

Samus opened up her email, and was surprised by the long chain letter. She opened it up.

_Hey, its Halloween!_

_So, do you guys want to come to my house for a party? It's going to be great. Come from 4 to 11 pm. See you. _

Samus checked who it was sent to. The list was:

Zelda

Jigglypuff

Captain Falcon

Falco

Roy

Snake

Link

Peach

Pikachu

Ike

Yoshi

A bunch of other names that Samus didn't recognize…

And the last name was: Samus Aran.

Samus smiled. Of all the smash characters who had left beforehand, she was the only one to be invited (Other than Roy of course, but Roy and Marth are best friends so he doesn't count.)

As Samus read through the emails, she noticed some particularly mean comments made to her. She rolled her eyes and skipped past them. Instead, she typed:

_Ya I'll come, but I'm not coming for the fun of it._

Samus pressed the send button, and a few seconds later the same IM began to flash.

**Swordpwn: **Your coming?

**BountyhunterS: **Why not.

**Swordpwn:** Kay, I'll see you on Saturday.

Samus turned off her computer, and sighed. Maybe she was making a big mistake…

::|::

The week flashed passed quickly, and before she knew it, it was Saturday.

"Oh _crap._" Samus breathed as she knocked on the door. "Oh crap crap cr-"

The door opened, and Marth was staring at her. Samus had changed over the last three years since she's been in Brawl, her hair was down for once and she had streaked it brown, and her Zero-suit was replaced with normal clothes. "Samus! You look…"

"Different?" Samus laughed a little nervously. "Yeah… I… can I come in?"

Marth blinked. "Oh, yeah, sure." He stood back, and walked to where a crowd of smashers were surrounding Pit.

"Play it again!" Peach prompted, nudging him. She looked at Samus and beamed. "Hey! Come here!" Samus smiled at her friend and walked forward one step, and Peach, seemingly impatient, ran forward and pulled her into a hug. "Hey!" Her eyes twinkled. "Pit is amazing at playing harp."

Samus grinned. "And you still have your monster crush on him." She teased. Peach turned bright red. "I don't… I… we… He… Jerk!" She squealed. Samus raised an eyebrow.

"I don't mean you're a jerk!" Peach stammered. "I mean he's a jerk, with his spamming whirly-whirl attack and we can never recover and STOP GIVING ME THAT LOOK!" Samus smiled again as Peach turned a darker shade of red.

As Pit played the Harp, she was impressed by the complex melodies flowing from his fingertips. _'That's right._' She said, remembering. _'Marth is very talented when it comes to instruments. He can play almost anything.' _She watched him punch Ike in the shoulder, and they began to mock-fight. _'But he's such a jerk sometimes.'_ The door rang again, and this time Zelda walked in.

"Hey Samus." She said with a smile. "I didn't expect you to come."

"And miss out on all the boring fun? No way. You know me better than that." Samus hugged the Hyrulian princess. "Where's Link?"

Zelda's voice turned sour. "I'm not really sure. I think he's gone off to do some battle training, he said something like 'with all smashers gone he can hone on his techniques', not that he needs it or anything." Samus smiled.

As everyone took turns playing the harp, Samus began to think. She couldn't help to notice that Marth looked different, _older_ somehow. Even though she knew she was older than him by a few months, He had now grown a lot taller than her.

She also realized he was _very_ good at music. He was quite talented, and his blue hair had grown even longer.

"Samus? Heyy, are you there? We're gonna go to Green Greens. Everyone wants to do a little brawling." Zelda shook her friend slightly.

"Huh? Oh. Sure." Samus said indifferently, still thinking about the swordsman. Zelda laughed and dragged the bounty hunter out and went to the stage.

"All against All! I say… three stock each!" Snake called. All the smashers agreed to it, but Samus didn't feel like fighting.

"Hey, Zelda, do you particularly feel like brawling?"

"No, the wind today is actually getting me annoyed." Zelda replied. The two females sat off to one side and watched the fighters begin to brawl. "Go Peach!" They cheered. The princess smiled before sending a Peach bomb to an unsuspecting Falco. After a while, the two females tore their eyes away from the fierce brawl going on out there, (Yoshi, Ike, Jigglypuff, and other brawlers Samus didn't recognize were already knocked out)

"It's really windy here." Samus commented. Zelda nodded. "Want to go back?"

"Sure." Zelda stood up. "Samus and I are going back now!" She called. No one seemed to had heard her. "Good enough. "

The two smashers returned to Marth's house, and went down to the basement. "Hey Zelda…" Samus said shyly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure… but I _think_ I have a crush.. on Marth." Samus said, blushing slightly.

"You have a _what_ on _who_?" Zelda exclaimed. "But Marth, he's totally… I don't know… not the type of guy who would 'go out'!"

"I know." Samus replied. "I'm not really sure yet. Its not very definite…. But I'll keep you updated."

"Please do." Zelda said with a smile. They sat there for a while, talking about Samus' home and what was new in the Smash world, when Zelda raised her head up attentively. "I think our friends are back…"

The door swung open and everyone was laughing. "Who won?" Samus called.

"Marth, who'd you expect?" Ike yelled. "Good job!"

"It wasn't hard." Marth said modestly. Zelda rolled her eyes and mouthed: _you like this guy?_

Samus sighed as the smashers went downstairs. They began to play some games, like truth or dare and spin the bottle (Marth ducked out on all the kisses, and most boys were trying a little _too_ hard), Samus said, "I don't know about you, but I'm kinda hungry."

"Same here." Falcon piped up.

"Your always hungry." Falco laughed.

"Shut up!" The F-zero captain snapped, and they began to punch each other.

"I ordered Pizza." Marth told them.

"Oh, okay. Lets just eat now." The smashers began to wolf down their food.

"So Samus, what's new in with you?" Falcon asked, his mouth full of pizza. Samus knew that Falcon had a crush on her for a long time, even after she left Brawl.

"Nothing really." Samus replied, careful to swallow her food before she spoke.

"No crushes?" Falco asked jokingly, but he was still curious. Samus bit her lip. She had went out with Falco a few months previous, but they broke up after around one month. No one knew their brief relationship yet.

Samus thought about Marth, who was miming throwing a slice of pizza, making Ike guffaw, and rolled her eyes.

"No crushes." Samus confirmed, almost angrily. Falco's eyebrow raised.

After the uneventful dinner (and several Peach and Pit jokes) they returned downstairs. It was eight o'clock.

"Horror movie time!" Snake said. He pulled out a movie, it seemed gory from what she could see. Samus wanted to duck out of it, but seeing the little group who had, (Yoshi and this other white ghost who's name was apparently 'Boo') she decided to watch.

Everyone got ready to watch the movie. They pushed the large couches over to the wide-screen TV. Roy, Ike, Falcon, and Snake shared one couch, Pit sat on a large chair and Peach was resting her head on the armrest, and a bunch of other smashers were sitting around, getting ready.

She was surprised to notice that she and Marth were sharing one couch, but she spoke too soon as Falco plopped himself between them. Samus hissed silently, and Zelda, who was sitting by Samus's legs, turned around and laughed. The movie began, and it was pretty creepy, it was only the opening credits too. Falco instantly moved after the credits, and escaped to go sit by his friends Falcon and Snake. Samus, sensing opportunity, moved over to sit beside Marth, while Pikachu (who was scared out of her wits) sat on her other side. As the movie began, Samus started to feel shivers. Even though she dealt with beasts like Ridley, a well done horror movie could give her chills.

Marth, starting to look very uncomfortable, got up and left. Samus felt brief disappointment, but he returned with a blanket, and sat back down beside her.

"May I?" Samus asked. Marth nodded and opened it up, allowing Samus to huddle underneath the layer of blue.

As the movie progressed, Samus found herself leaning towards Marth, and squeezing his elbow gently when she got scared. _'Stupid.'_ She thought angrily. '_I don't even know if I like this guy!'_

Samus looked shyly at Marth, and was surprised to find him looking at her as well. Her eyes asked for permission, and Marth nodded. Samus then leaned her head against his shoulder. (A/N: Don't think it was something naughty! Pheez.)

The movie suddenly paused because Pikachu had to leave. "Bye Pikachu!" Samus called, hugging the mouse she became good friends with. Pikachu waved goodbye with her tail, and dashed off. Falco, who was staring at Samus, instantly called out, "Ooh look! Marth and Samus are sharing a blanket!"

Samus glared at her ex. She could almost sense a hint of jealously, because she never had done anything remotely as close with him, and they were _dating_.

But still, she could feel curious eyes stare at the back of her neck, and she instantly threw off the blanket and scooched away from him.

Pit suddenly got up from his chair. He sat on Samus's other side and asked for the blanket. Marth nodded and threw him the blue cloth. Samus smiled warmly, she guessed he could tell that Samus wanted to still be in the blanket with Marth.

The movie began again. Samus instantly rested her head on his shoulder. It went on like that for the rest of the hour and a bit. Finally, the lights turned on and it was 11. "I have to go." She told Zelda and Peach. "Awh, Ok. I'll see you soon!" They called. Samus nodded and left.

::|::

Samus opened up her IM the next morning. She thought it over the night before, and concluded that she indeed _did_ like Marth. Peach was online, so she talked to her.

**Peachyprincess: **Samus!

**BountyhunterS:** Peach!

**Peachyprincess:** So.. you and Marth?

**BountyhunterS: **

**Peachyprincess:** haha! So you admit it?

**BountyhunterS:**… shut up.

**Peachyprincess**: Look, I know you like Marth. Zelda told me.

**BountyhunterS:** Zelda told YOU?

**Peachyprincess:** She wanted me to talk to you about it.

**BountyhunterS: **Really? You can't even get PIT. How could YOU get the guy I like?

**Peachyprincess:**… That's not important.

**BountyhunterS:** Thanks for snooping.

**Peachyprincess:** Look, everyone noticed you two cuddling. So you'd better tell him straight!

**BountyhunterS:** … but… I don't know if he'll like me back.

**Peachyprincess:** He let you lie on him. He never does that, he's too… eh… to let that happen.

**BountyhunterS:** whatever you say, Peachy.

She began to talk to Marth yet again.

**Swordpwn:** Hey

**BountyhunterS: **hi…

**Swordpwn:** ?

**BountyhunterS:** Look, there's been some rumors about… idk… you and me…

**Swordpwn:** oh.

**BountyhunterS:** … isn't this a bit awkward?

**Swordpwn:** No, Im not thinking about it.

**BountyhunterS: **… sure.

**Swordpwn:** And?

**BountyhunterS is typing…**

Samus paused. _'oh, its just that I like you, but I don't know if you like me back.' _She typed, but then backspaced it out.

**BountyhunterS:** Um.

**Swordpwn:** Anything you want to say?

**BountyhunterS is typing…**

Samus bit her lip. _'Now or never!'_ she thought to herself in a mantra.

**BountyhunterS:** well, I know you're not blind or anything, but in case you couldn't take the hint, I like you… more than a friend. Satisfied?

Samus cursed herself as the message appeared in the window. It was very much like how she would say it any other time, but she instantly hated herself for saying it so directly.

**Swordpwn:** … is that all?

**BountyhunterS:** !! What do you mean?

**Swordpwn:** Well it doesn't matter, much. I guess.

Samus bit her lip harder. _'Great idiot. He doesn't like you.'_

**BountyhunterS:** Oh. Well… and you?

**Swordpwn is typing…**

Samus breathed in deeply as she awaited a response.

**Swordpwn:** gtg. Ike wants some training.

Samus cursed under her breath. "Marth…" She said slowly and threateningly, even though he couldn't hear her.

**Swordpwn:** I'll talk to you tomorrow k?

**BountyhunterS is typing…**

Samus couldn't help but to slam the keyboard, gently.

**BountyhunterS:** See you then.

**Swordpwn:** Bye.

Samus let her head fall down on top of her keyboard. With one conversation, she possibly had ruined the years of what she hoped was friendship that the two had built up.

Oh, why did life had to royally suck?

* * *

Kinda crap cliffhanger, I know. I'm going to do this story by each major event that happens in 'Samus's life. Soo, look forward to the next chapter! I know theyre long.


	2. The GetTogether with AN

Hey guys!

I hope you enjoyed PBSC while it was still 'in' and everything was still in order. But the story must end here as I am done with it as I am done with it irl.

But I may pick it up again and write it as a purely made up story… until then, this will go down in flames.

I'm sorry for those who expected more from PBSC. As a treat, I'll put up the second chapter as well, but that's all you'll hear from it in a long time.

Cheers;

Jakie

Samus sighed the next day. Marth promised that he would talk to her… but she didn't feel like checking her IM's.

Nevertheless, she opened up her IM window, and was immediately ambushed.

**Peachyprincess:** What did he say?

**BountyhunterS:** He said… well he didn't say anything.

**Peachyprincess: **I think you two are soo cute together!

**BountyhunterS:** Did you read me Peachy? He didn't say yes!

**Peachyprincess:** Well,_ I_ think he likes you.

**BountyhunterS:** Its your imagination.

**Peachyprincess: **Na-uh. I think you two would be great together!

**BountyhunterS:** Peachy you already said that.

**Peachyprincess:** … why are you calling me 'Peachy' Samus?

**BountyhunterS:** look at your username.

**Peachyprincess is typing…**

Samus rolled her eyes. "Is she serious?" She breathed.

**Peachyprincess:** What do you know. Well, I have to go, Zelda's calling me.

**BountyhunterS:** Ok, bye Peachy!

**Peachyprincess is typing…**

Samus laughed. She waited for a response.

**Peachyprincess:** D:

**Peachyprincess has signed off.**

Samus sighed and waited for Marth to sign on.

**Swordpwn: **Hey

**BountyhunterS is typing…**

Samus's heart rate suddenly picked up. "I'm being totally ridiculous." She muttered.

**BountyhunterS:** Hi

**Swordpwn:** I decided to forget what you told me yesterday.

**BountyhunterS is typing…**

Samus stared at the screen in disbelief. Her hands itched to punch out _'why?!' _and _'wtf you blue swordsman!'_ but she resisted, barely.

**BountyhunterS:** Uh, Marth?

**Swordpwn: **Yes?

**BountyhunterS:** …. I don't get you.

**Swordpwn:** I know. I hope it stays like that.

**BountyhunterS is typing…**

Samus literally stabbed each key to spell out Y-O-U space B-A-S-T-A-R-D-shift1, but then backspaced it out.

**BountyhunterS: **… weird.

**Swordpwn:** So.. whats up?

Samus felt her heart rate slow down as they began to chat innocently, but she still felt her heart tug slightly as she began to wish to talk about something more… _personal_. She forced it back however.

**Swordpwn:** Hey Samus?

**BountyhunterS:** what?

**Swordpwn:** Do you still like me?

**BountyhunterS is typing…**

Samus felt her jaw drop. Did Marth, the swordsman, the rough, the proud, the egotistic _Marth_ (that by the way, she fell for) ask her if she still liked him?

Samus thought for a moment. '_I'd rather not give a direct answer.'_ She decided.

**BountyhunterS:** What do you think?

**Swordpwn:** how am I supposed to know?

**BountyhunterS:** It was just yesterday, dumb bum.

Samus bit her lip. Dumb bum was her affectionate diss, if that wasn't an oxy-moron.

**Swordpwn:** But you change your feelings so quickly, you fall for a bunch of people don't you?

**BountyhunterS:** … are you kidding me?

**Swordpwn:** Just tell me!

**BountyhunterS is typing…**

Samus punched the wall, and left a dent and fissures. She looked at it sheepishly. "Whoops."

**BountyhunterS:** FINE! Yes, I do.

**Swordpwn:** :)

Samus frowned. Of all the things he could've replied with, he replies with a ':)'.

**BountyhunterS**: … why?

**Swordpwn:** …..

**BountyhunterS:** ….

**Swordpwn:** Just wondering.

**BountyhunterS:** Fk you.

Samus signed off her chat, sighing deeply. Sometimes she had to wonder about why and how she fell for such a 'dumb bum'.

::|::

The next day, Samus was getting a little ticked off. Even though Marth and her were on speaking terms, they weren't exactly touching on the matter Samus desperately wanted to talk about, he _continuously_ asked her if he still liked him, which prompted a swift "What do you think? You asked me this _yesterday_. And I still gave you the same answer." That usually left Marth speechless.

Marth wasn't about to let Samus forget about her growing crush on him. He constantly 'pranked' her about her feelings, but Samus saw through most of them. "_If you ever try that again I swear I'll snap your little neck._" Samus had threatened.

Samus had checked her email, and noticed an email, waiting to be opened.

_Guys want to come over? I'm bored of smashing. Everyone just runs away when I start to charge up. Jeez. Who's in?_

_-Ike_

Samus scanned over the names the email was sent to.

Marth

Yoshi

Boo (That annoying ghost dude, obviously a new smasher)

Zelda

Peach

Pikachu

Samus

Samus blinked. Since when did _Ike_ invite her over? "Well, I guess I can see Marth again… it might be fun." She decided to go, and answered the email. But before that, she read over the replies.

_How could you be bored of Smashing? Ask me next time, I'll give you a piece of your own medicine. I'm gonna come, but Link asked me to help him with his 'skills'. Paranoid. See you then._

_-Marth_

_I'll come!_

_-Yoshi_

_Why not? Its not like I'm doing anything important today (coughMARTHcough) you should come earlier, ditch Link for once._

_-Boo_

_So Link's been asking you for help? Ugh. I wish he would just __**stop**__ at times. When can he see his techniques are fine? _

_Oh, I can't make it. I promised Ness and Lucas to 'play' with them. I have a feeling this will hurt. Dear Goddesses._

_-Zelda_

_I'll definitely come! Besides, I want to talk to Samus without IM'ing, and *cough* watch some fireworks *COUGHCOUGH!*. She makes fun of my name. D:_

_-Peachy (OH NOES ITS CATCHING ON!)_

_I don't know if I can come, Lucario and Pokemon Trainer want me to help them. I kinda have to, Charizard can __**hurt**__ at times._

_PS: This is great alone time for Marth and Samus._

_-Pikachu_

Samus finished reading the all of the replies. She started to laugh; sounds like everyone's coming.

She rested her fingers on her keyboard, paused, and then began to fly across the keys.

_Sure, I'll come. Just so you know Peach, as soon as I arrive your getting a laser up your ass. Pikachu, be glad your not coming. =D_

_-Samus_

The bounty hunter smiled as she sent the email. This is going to be fun.

::|::

"Hey Samus." Ike greeted her at the door.

"Hey." She replied, a little pre-occupied. She gazed around, no Marth. She felt her lips slide into a pout, but quickly smiled. Peach caught her slight facial change.

"No Marth." She hissed in her ear.

"I owe you something." Samus seethed, before pulling out her Plasma Whip.

"Hey hey, no need to get hasty!" Peach said, laughing her high 'hee hee' giggle.

The white ghost, Boo, ghosted closer towards her. Samus flipped instantly, readying her whip. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"Im Boo." He said in a squeaky voice. "You don't have to be so cautious."

"Sorry, its not everyday a white blob speaks to you." Samus retorted. She ran her fingers through her hair. _When_ was Marth going to show up?

"Hi Samus!" Yoshi said, running up to the bounty hunter.

"Hi Yoshi. How've you been?" She asked with a smile.

"Good, you?"

"Never better." She grinned.

"Well, what are we waiting here for? Lets go downstairs." Ike said, jumping down the staircase. Samus leapt off the stairs and landed nimbly.

"Good landing!" Peach called somewhere above her. The princess was floating, and lazily started her descend. "I see you can still float." Samus commented.

"Jealous?" Peach giggled, landing slowly, absorbing the slight impact of the landing.

The five smashers surrounded Ike's computer. "Whatchya searching?" Yoshi asked curiously.

"Something all of us can do." Ike replied. He opened up a gaming site. "Hey look! Room escape games… action games…"

"Hey!" Peach piped up. "Samus, have you ever played this before?" She tackled the mouse out of Ike's fingers and clicked on a game. A large, bright, and colorful title screen appeared.

'_Soo like Peach to pick a colorful game._' Samus thought. "No, never." She spoke up.

"Here, try it!" She clicked on the little bright yellow box that said in teal font, 'Begin'.

Samus sat down and began to attempt the room escape game, when sounds of feet pounded the staircase.

"Hey." Said a voice from behind. Samus reddened instantly when she recognized Marth's curious alto/baritone mix.

"Hi Marth." Samus said coolly, continuing to play.

"What are you playing?" Marth asked, leaning in from behind. Samus shrugged. "Some room escape game."

It took Samus a good fifteen minutes to get out of that blindlingly pink and orange (and a bunch-of-other-pastel-colors) room. "That was possibly the most boring game I ever watched." Marth commented. Peach shot a glare at him. "I thought it wa-"

"Get off." Ike commanded to Samus. She got off and walked behind Marth, who was now sitting on a chair. Ike clicked on another game, it was an action game. Ike began to play it, with Yoshi reciting what to do next. Peach and Boo also seemed into it, but the only thing Samus was concerned about was the lack of chairs.

"Let me share." She told Marth. He gazed back her. "No way." He said boldly.

"Fine." Samus spat. She took a deep breath, and sat on him.

Peach turned to where the commotion was happening, and had (failed) to stifle a giggle.

Samus, feeling more confident, leaned back and hoped she smushed Marth's face. "This is pretty comfy."

"At least your not heavy." Marth commented, voice considerably muffled. He looked directly at Peach when he said that. Peach fumed.

Samus stayed there for a while, and felt his hand underneath her fingertips. Samus didn't say anything, but felt heat rising up to her face.

"Get off me." Marth said after a while. Samus froze. "Why?" She questioned.

"I have to go piss." He said angrily. He pushed the blonde-and-brunette off his lap and ran for it.

Samus rolled her eyes. "At least I get the seat now." She said to no one in particular, and sat down. Marth came back in, and he blinked for a second now that his seat was taken. "Samus?"

"Yeah?" Samus grinned in anticipation.

"Get off, please."

"Make me."

"Fine." And Marth sat on her. It would have been romantic if he wasn't quite so _heavy_. But she got used to it, and he leaned back as well. "So comfy!" He mimicked.

It went on like that for an hour, and finally when they were done with computer games he got off her.

"I'm bored." Yoshi said instantly. "Why don't we do a fake brawl?"

"In here?" Peach said, gasping. She sounded so offended, like she could _never_.

"Don't worry. I have a place we can fight in; it's a big open area with some couches." Ike told her. "Follow me." He beckoned the rest of the group. Samus, careful not to be too close to Marth but not too far, followed the blue-haired man into a new room.

"Well I guess this isn't too bad." The princess said, looking around.

"Well, I'll fight for old time's sake." Samus said thoughtfully.

"Alright, Lets go!" Yoshi said in happiness, charging at Samus. She artfully dodged and kicked the green dino's butt as he passed her.

They began to brawl, laughing as they weren't meaning it. Suddenly, Samus found herself on the couch, a pillow on her stomach, and Marth lying on top of her. At the sight, Peach started to guffaw. Ike saw the two and instantly joined in, pinning Samus down.

"Get off me!" She screeched, as Yoshi and a weightless Boo joined in with the dogpile. Samus did a split kick, and with surprising force sent them flying off her. "Don't try a stunt like that again." She seethed, but part of her enjoyed it.

They began to fight again, and somehow Samus found herself in the same position. Peach began to giggle uncontrollably. "Shut it, Peachy."

Just for saying that, Peach added her weight into the dog pile. Samus groaned as the weight began to crush her. "Get, OFF!" She raised both legs and kicked forwards, knocking all the brawlers who were laughing into the air. She stood up and smoothened out her pants. "Pheez." She said angrily. They all continued to laugh.

Finally, after many fruitful attempts to pin down the bounty hunter, the day was over.

"Well, that was fun." Marth said, a sparkle in his eye. Samus glared at him. "Why? Didn't _you_ enjoy it?" He asked mischievously.

"Shut it Swordsboy." She shot back. "Well, that was _interesting_, per-se. I'm going to go now. Nice seeing you guys." She gave Peach a fleeting hug, patted Yoshi on the head, and aimed a kick at Marth, before exiting.

"That girl needs to be controlled." Marth grumbled, rubbing his shin.


End file.
